This invention relates to the detection of proteins by the utilization of the phenomenon by which such proteins interact specifically either immunologically or nonimmunologically.
Constructions of diagnostic devices for use in the immunological detection of proteins as well as methods and apparatus for the purification of proteins are disclosed in the related copending U.S. applications of Giaever, Ser. No. 266,278, filed June 26, 1972, now abandoned, and Ser. No. 384,113, filed July 30, 1973, now abandoned. Other constructions of diagnostic devices for use in the immunological detection of biological particles are disclosed in the related copending U.S. applications of Giaever, Ser. No. 445,204, filed February 25, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,564, and Ser No. 580,603, filed May 27, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,184. An improved diagnostic method for determing the presence or absence of select biological particles by the utilization of "tagging" (e.g. radioactive isotopes) and a cleaving operation is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 573,610 -- Giaever, filed May 1, 1975.
Method and apparatus specific for the detection of viruses, bacteria and other cells is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,467 -- Giaever.
This application is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 592,195 -- Giaever entitled "Magnetic Separation of Cells" commonly assigned and filed July 1, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,518.